Call Someone!
by MissJinnyExstead
Summary: Now that Jinny Exstead is sober, she thinks she found the love of her life..she was wrong! Can her friends at the San Francisco Police Department save her life?
1. Default Chapter

Jinny just got out of rehab and has been back to work for a few months. She had just met this guy at an AA meeting Frank and was going out with him for about 2 weeks now. She felt this was one man in her life was different. She was actually happy. She thought she was in love. She was wrong...very wrong.  
CD and Nate have been partners for a while and they had not to each other this but CD was falling in love with Nate and Nate was falling in love with CD.  
Kate was basically the same. She was helping a new officer to The Division Raina Washington. She was kind of getting on Kate's nerves but she didn't care that much.  
Jinny had done her work for the day and was on her way out the door to go out for dinner with Frank. Then Kate stopped her.

Kate- Exstead come in here for a minute.

Jinny- Actually Cap, I was just on my wa--

Kate- Now!

Jinny- Sighed What is it?

Kate- Your witness called. She says she has new information.

Jinny- Captain, can I call her tomorrow? I really have to get going.

Kate- She wanted you to call her right away.

Jinny- But I have a date.

Kate- We are talking about a man who likes to kill old people and if our only witness wants to speak with you you have to do it. Are we clear?

Jinny- Aren't we always? Leaves

After she makes that very quick phonecall she leaves to go to the restaurant. When she got there, Frank wasn't there. She went back to her apartment and he was standing in front of her door. He was angry.

Frank- I thought you were going to meet me at the restaurant???

Jinny- Stop yelling. Come inside.

Frank- We had a date.

Jinny- I know. Captain had me do something and I had to do it. I didnt want to take the risk of being fired.

Frank- I smell a man on you.

Jinny- I work with lots of men.

Frank- You are cheating on me! Slaps her across the face

Jinny- Falls to the ground and starts crying as Frank bends down to help her up

Frank- Oh honey I am so sorry. Are you okay?

Jinny- Please leave.

Frank- Not until I know you are okay. Looks at her cheek. It was already turning black and blue I will go get some ice. Goes into the kitchen

Jinny- Thinking to herself He hit me. No one has ever hit me before.

Frank- Here you go. Just put it on your cheek.

Jinny- Frank, you hit me.

Frank- I don't know why. I'm sorry. I have never hit anyone in my entire life. It won't happen again I promise. Kisses her I love you.

Jinny- I love you too.

Frank- I am going to go home..or would you like me to stick around for a little bit?

Jinny- No I am tired I think I will go to bed.

Frank- Kisses her again I will see you tomorrow ok?

Jinny- Ok. Bye. 

The next day, she went into work. Of course Magda noticed the mark right away.

Magda- Oh my God, Jinny. What the hell happened?

Jinny- I'm fine it's nothing.

Magda- Jinny I want the truth.

Jinny- That is the truth.

Magda- Look into my eyes and tell me that is the truth.

Jinny looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Magda- What really happened.

Jinny- We just got into a little fight. It's no big deal.

Magda- No big deal?? He hit you!

Jinny- Mag I'm fine really. You have to stop worrying about me so much.

Kate- Exstead, Ramirez, in my office.

Magda- You need to tell Captain.

Jinny- No. I can't. They go into Kate's office

Kate- Now here's is--oh my God Jinny what happened to you face?

Jinny- I um fell of the bed and uh hit the side of my face on the thingy on the floor. 

Kate- The thingy?

Jinny- Yeah the im alarm clock.

Kate- You have your alarm clock on the floor.

Jinny- Yes.

Kate- Why?? Not buying it for a second

Jinny- I just do now what did you need us for?

Kate- Your witness is coming in today to discuss her statement she gave you on the phone she will be here soon.

Jinny- Alright. Gets ready to leave

Kate- Magda, may I speak to you for a minute?

Magda- Sure. Jinny I will meet you in the lobby.

Jinny- Okay. Leaves

Kate- Magda what really happened?

Magda- She told me she got into a fight with her boyfriend.

Kate- He hit her? Oh my God is she okay.

Magda- Well she was fine enough to forgive him.

Kate- Don't tell me that. She forgave him? Did she at least go see a doctor? That is a pretty bad bruise.

Magda- Her? Go to a doctor? Good luck trying to do that.

Later on that night, Frank took her out for a romantic dinner. When she was done with her dinner, Jinny just ordered some desert. She ordered strawberry short cake and when she got it, there was a ring shoved into the strawberry.

Jinny- Oh my God.

Frank- Jinny, I know what I did to you last night and I would not blame you if you never wanted to see me again but you have to believe me when I tell you how

sorry I am. Jinny Exstead gets on his knees Will you marry me?


	2. The Announcement

Jinny- Oh my Gosh. I don't know what to say.  
Frank- Say you will make me the happiest man in the world. Say you will marry me.  
Jinny- I will marry you.

Frank got off of his knees and picked her up and kissed her while the whole restaurant clapped.

The next day, Jinny walked into The Division, still having her bruise but with a smile on her face.

Magda- What are you soo happy about?   
Jinny- Oh nothing. Puts hand up to her face to try and show her the ring without showing her the ring  
Magda- Oh my God Jinny where did you get that ring? Grabs her hand It's gorgeous! .. And expensive. Whistles  
Jinny- Frank gave it to me last night.   
Magda- What was it an apology ring? sarcastic  
Jinny- Actually it is an engagement ring.  
Magda- What?  
Jinny- He asked me to marry him and I said yes.  
Magda- Jinny! He abused you. He hit you and you are going to marry this man?  
Jinny- I haven't been with a man that I felt this close to. This is the first time he has done it. He apologized and he will never do it again. He promised.  
Magda- Jin-  
Jinny- Mag, please. Just be happy for me. I love him.  
Magda- Well, as long as you are happy, I am happy.  
Jinny- Thank you. Hugs her

A few hours later. Frank called Jinny at work.

Jinny- Phone rings Exstead...Hi...Sure what time?..Ok see you then..Love you too..Bye.   
Magda- Who was that?  
Jinny- Frank. We are meeting for lunch now. When I get back we can go over with what the witness said ok?   
Magda- Ok see you then.

Jinny left and as soon as she did, Magda went bursting into Kate's office carrying a folder. 

Magda- Captain I have to talk to you. It's an emergency.  
Kate- What's wrong? Why did you come bursting in here?   
Magda- Because I found this. Hands her the folder  
Kate- Oh God.  
Magda- Yep. Frank Matalris. 40 years old. Has 5 restraining orders against him from his last 5 wives. All of them were for stalking, abuse, everything dealing with domestic violence.  
Kate- Does she know?  
Magda- No. She just left for lunch.  
Kate- Well she ought to know.  
Magda- I will tell her when she gets back. Especially now.  
Kate- What do you mean?  
Magda- He asked her to marry him last night.  
Kate- Oh no. Ok when she gets back I want to see both of you in my office. Dont tell her anything yet ok?  
Magda- You got it.

At lunch...

Frank- Glad you could come.   
Jinny- Me too.  
Frank- So how did your friends react when you told them?  
Jinny- I only told Magda and to tell you the truth I think she is going to try and talk me out of it.  
Frank- But why? We were meant to be together.  
Jinny- I know but my bruise isn't invisible you know.  
Frank- Well I have a wonderful idea. Why don't we elope right now before anyone can talk us out of it?  
Jinny- I dont know. I really wanted my friends and family at my wedding.  
Frank- Well you won't have one if they talk you out of it hon.  
Jinny- I guess you're right. Let's go.

They left the restaurant and went to elope. The next day, Jinny came into work and Kate was not thrilled because she hadn't even called to say she wasn't coming back in.

Magda- Jinny, where were you? We were supposed to go over paperwork and you didn't even call!  
Jinny- I'm sorry Mag but I was busy.  
Magda- With what? You were going to lunch. You must have eaten the whole restaurant.  
Jinny- No, we went to city hall.  
Magda- For what?  
Jinny- We got married yesterday.  
Magda- Stayed silent

Kate then walked out of her office.

Kate- Exstead where were you? You didn't even call. You can't do that again do you hear me?  
Jinny- Yes ma'am.   
Kate- Magda, can I see you for a minute?  
Magda- Sure.

In Kate's office..

Kate- I found out something else about Frank. He also had many girlsfriends before he started marrying them. The last girlfriend he had was murdered.  
Magda- Started crying   
Kate- It's ok. We will tel her and she won't marry him.  
Magda- Histerically SHE ALREADY MARRIED HIM!  
Kate- What!  
Magda- Still crying They eloped. What are we going to do?

Kate walked out of her office.

Kate- Exstead, in my office.

Jinny went into Kate's office to find Magda crying. Magda ran out of the room after staring at Jinny and the bruise on her face.

Jinny- What's wrong with her?  
Kate- She's upset. Jin, Magda told me you married your boyfriend.  
Jinny- Don't tell me that's why she is crying..  
Kate- Well kind of. She is crying because of Frank's past.  
Jinny- So I guess she told you.  
Kate- About how he did that to your face? Yes. But that's not what I meant.  
Jinny- Will you stop playing games with me and tell me what the hell you are talking about?  
Kate- Hands her the folder THIS is what I am talking about.  
Jinny- What is this?  
Kate- Frank's records.   
Jinny- You did a check on him?  
Kate- Yes and I am glad I did. Look at it.  
Jinny- Read it Oh my God.  
Kate- Yeah. He has abused all of his wives.  
Jinny- He has been very good to me. He hit me once and he said he was sorry and he would never do it again. I believe him. He is my husband. He has changed. You have never even met him. You don't know how much he has changed. Plus, if he was such a bad guy, why would he marry a cop? It's obvious if he married a cop, they would find out. He has changed! Ran out of the office   
Kate- Jinny wait!

Jinny grabbed her coat and stormed out of the station.


End file.
